This invention relates to a vegetable peeler.
Although a variety of devices are available for peeling vegetables which have peels which are fairly thin and easily cut, we are not aware of any such devices suited to the easy and convenient removal of the peels of pumpkins or other hard-peeled vegetables.
The present invention has been devised to provide such a vegetable peeler, by means of which the peel of a pumpkin for example may be quickly, easily and safely cut away.